The present invention generally relates to the field of molding, and more particularly to a pyrotechnic initiator having an integral, unitary, overmolded body.
Pyrotechnic initiators have many uses in industrial and consumer applications. One important use is in triggering the inflation of airbags in motor vehicles. Significant efforts have been made in the automotive industry to reduce the cost of manufacturing reliable airbag initiators. One advance has been the molding of insulating bodies around parts of initiators. There remains a substantial need for further reduction in the costs of manufacturing reliable initiators, however, and hitherto, an integral, unitary, overmolded body has never been provided on an initiator.